Even Stevens
by JusThatDangGo0d
Summary: Louis wanted to play a simple prank on his sister Ren. He ended up running into his kitchen wall as he ran from Ren and falls down a tunnel into a cave. He needs to get out of here.


Even Stevens

Even Stevens

"Louis, I am going to kill you!"

"Come on get me Ren!"

Ren franticly wipes the whip cream off of her face that Louis just sprayed on as she slept and begins to chase Louis down the stairs. Ren takes a grab at Louis's shirt and Louis breaks free and runs into the kitchen. He looks back as he no longer hears Ren's footsteps behind him. Then the next thing he knows is him running into his kitchen wall. He breaks through the wall and begins to fall down a long tunnel. He falls for over 15 seconds and then falls out onto a dirt platform. He gets up shaking all of the dirt off of himself. He looks around and sees nothing but dark cave around him with the only light on him is the light from his kitchen over 100 feet up the tunnel.

"Ren!"

Louis screeches for his sister Ren but nobody answers. Then suddenly the small patch of light he sees up the tunnel disappears as he hears a slam as if a door and just been shut. He attempts to run back up the tunnel frightened out of his mind but he can not get any higher than a few feet up the tunnel by the time it gets to steep. He walks around blindly from the pitch darkness of the cave. He walks out as far as he can until he falls of a cliff that he did not expect. He falls and falls until he lands in a slimy pond of some gooey liquid. He swims threw the liquid in any direction he can think of. The goo is thick and very difficult to swim through, but he manages to swim and lucky comes to a cold hard bank. He climbs on the bank and coughs up the gooey slime he had inhaled by accident from his excruciating exhaustion. He looks up and sees a light in the far distance. He gets up and starts to run to the light as fast as he can. He is tired, but the adrenaline carries him. He is running and running and finally he reaches the light, he runs threw the light hole not caring where it goes but just wants to get out of this mess he has some how fallen into. He finally get out of this cave and comes out into a big plain of nothing but flat ground dirt and a forest in the distance.

He looks up and sees darkness in the clouds as if it is going to rain. He runs to the forest trying to get there for cover to stay out of the rain that he thinks is coming. He reaches the forest and runs into it. The forest seems as if it is a rainforest which is nothing that is around his neighborhood.

As Louis runs he hears a crisp rustle in the bushes to the side of him. He stops and looks at the bushes. He slowly walks towards the bushes and then suddenly he sees a small boy jump from the bushes. The boy begins to run and Louis decides to chase him wondering where he is going. The boy runs into a small holes and Louis squeezes through it giving the boy a big lead on Louis to get away. Louis manages to get through the small hole and runs through this random tunnel he has found himself in. He sees one light at the end and runs towards it. He comes out of the tunnel and hears a thud behind him up the hill a while. He assumes that it was the kid and runs up the hill. He comes over the top of the hill and sees a tribe with hundreds of people. Louis goes down on his stomach and ducks down hoping nobody had saw him. He begins to crawl backwards and then has a bag shoved over his head. He screams and kicks trying to get away of who had just grabbed him and gets roughly wacked in the head. He is out cold.

Louis wakes up to the same thuds he was hearing earlier. He attempts to stand up but finds himself strapped down to a log in some tent he finds himself in. He begins to scream and then is hit in the head again. The bag is pulled off of his head and he looks around. He sees Indian men looking at him like they have never seen a white man before. One man puts their fingers in his ears for some reason and Louis shakes his head. He gets wacked again. Louis yells "what do you want with me?"

They all look at each other. They must not know english. They leave Louis in the tent and Louis falls asleep.

Louis awakens that night and finds himself untied. Without hesitation he gets up and runs out of the tent. He runs and runs out of the woods. He begins to walk and then randomly he comes to a pavement street. Louis wonders how this could happen and then begins to walk down the street. He walks down the street and then sees his house down the road?

"What the heck?" Louis says to himself.

Louis walks in his house and sees his sister sitting on the couch and his brother Donny up in his room. Louis walks up to his room and looks out his window and sees the forest he had just come from. It was his park forest. No wonder nobody is ever in that park.


End file.
